Operation : Chlark
by othspnluver
Summary: The Justice League is back in town ... and they're set on getting Clark and Chloe together! But ... could someone tear their plan apart? Chlark of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you SO much to JateSkateFate815 and I.Can't.Blame.U.For.Being.U for helping me!! **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, just the plot. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

At the talon, Clark was leaning against the wall. He was bored that day, and there was nothing for him to do. He and Lana had broken up about five months ago and she had immediately left Smallville in an attempt to search for herself. He had gotten over her about three months ago, or at least stopped leaving messages on her cell phone. Three months ago he stopped seeing her face before going to sleep and praying that he'd see it when he woke up. Three months ago he stopped expecting to see her standing in the kitchen, cooking for the both of them. It was also three months ago, he stopped thinking this was all a bad dream, and waking up to the realization that Lana was gone and that she wasn't coming back, was like his eyes opening for the first time. The numb feeling had also worn off long ago and he no longer felt hollow inside. Three months ago … he began to get over her, and move on.

He couldn't even begin to describe how grateful he was that Chloe was there for him to lean on. She had been so supportive and consoled him at any hour of the day. She had also done whatever it took to get his mind off of Lana, and it was because of her it only took two months for him to get over Lana.

Clark didn't know how to describe it, but if it was possible, he and Chloe had gotten even closer.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed his name being called, lucky for his super-hearing though, because he still heard it.

"Hey Clark!" said a voice from behind him.

"Bart?" He asked, turning around, confused as to why the boy was here, in front of him. Then again, Bart never needed a reason to use his power. _No one can be bored with Bart around._ Clark thought, mentally chuckling.

"What's up man?" Bart asked, raising his hand for a high five, while eating a burrito in the other.

_Same old Bart._ Clark thought, chuckling out loud. Shaking his head, he high fived Bart, pulling into a one arm manly hug.

"Nothing much with me, what about you?" Clark asked. "Saving the world lately?" He joked.

"Eh… same old, same old." Bart replied in a bored and tired tone, waving his burrito arm dismissively. Clark raised an eyebrow at Bart's neutral expression, not knowing, and definitely never experiencing, a side like this to Bart. A serious side. Now that's a scary thought.

Then, a grin broke out onto his face, and he started to laugh.

"Ah I'm just kidding mi amigo." Bart said, as if consoling the bigger of the two. Clark rolled his eyes, but still chuckled. He'd never get tired of Bart's humor.

"So what are you up to? The others here?" Clark asked, referring to the other members of the Justice League.

"Yup, they sent me to find you." Bart grinned, finishing his burrito.

"And they didn't call me because …"

"Because I like to run…?" Bart spoke as if Clark was slow, also making it sound like the most obvious thing in the world at the same time.

"And I'm faster than any phone call." Bart said, pointing a finger in Clark's face. "Got that boy scout?" He couldn't help but bring up Clark's old nick name. It was his idea after all.

Clark looked from Bart's finger to his face, and back again. Rolling his eyes for the third time, he swatted away Bart's hand and said, "Yeah ok."

"So … how about a race for old time's sake?" Bart pleaded Clark.

"Where to?" All he needed was a destination, and he could beat Bart.

"Ollie's penthouse." Since they've chosen a destination, he could beat Clark by a millisecond.

Clark had a sudden realization. "Well what about Chloe?" Clark asked, not wanting to leave Chloe out of the loop about the JL being back in town.

"Oh … right! She's already there." Bart said. "Probably should've said that first, but I did now."

"Really?" Clark asked. "And yeah you should've."

"Yeah," Bart smirked, "We called her. Anyways, we can't have the Justice League all together without her." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and to Bart, it most likely was.

"Ok then, on three." Clark said, once again shaking his head from his musings.

"One…" Bart said, and assumed the position one did when they are about to run. Luckily no one was looking at them.

"Two…" Clark counted, and before Bart could say three, they were both off! They used their super-speed to try to be the first one there. They came to an abrupt halt half a second later, both of them stopping on the dime.

"You cheated!" Bart accused hypocritically.

"Yeah well so did you." Clark threw back at him evenly, making Bart huff.

"Clark, you're here." Oliver stated more than asked, as he descended from the high tech computer area.

"Oliver." Clark nodded his head, smiling as he shook hands with him.

"About time you got here." Victor said, coming into view from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand, along with Chloe. He clapped a hand on Clark's back and said, "What took you so long?"

"Yeah…" This time it was A.C. who stood up from the couch. "We sent Bart to get you like five minutes ago."

"Looks like they're getting rusty." Chloe remarked, shaking her head in feign disappointment.

"Yeah that's it." Clark said sarcastically. "We're losing touch."

"Speak for yourself." Bart said, holding his hands up, making the rest of them snicker.

"So … why exactly are you boys in town?" Chloe asked them.

"Actually … that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about today." Oliver said, as he walked back to his computer, "We have something important to attend to tonight."

"We?" Clark and Chloe asked at the same time. Exchanging looks of confusion with each other, Clark asked, "Where could we possibly go that would require the seven of us?"

"Speaking of … where's Bruce?" Chloe asked, looking around the room to see that the man was not there.

"He said that he'll meet us there." Victor answered her.

"Where?" Clark was getting a little exasperated.

"The place we're going to tonight." Bart said, in a duh-tone.

Chloe were starting to get frustrated. Pursing her lips together, Chloe asked, "Someone tell me, _please_, where we are going tonight." It was more of a command then a question.

Oliver, Victor, A.C., and Bart all looked at each other and just shrugged. They told Oliver, through their expressions, that he should tell them.

"We're going to Justice." Oliver smirked, waiting for their reactions.

**

* * *

**

Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! I already have it, but I didn't want to make this one too long so I split it up lol.

**The next one is more … funnier lol And we find out what the hell Justice is. **

**Feedback is appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Here's chapter 2 … **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Just the plot. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"What?" Clark asked, as he squint his eyes in confusion.

Chloe started snickering, which soon turned into laughter.

"Ok now I feel really left out." Clark remarked, as he scanned everyone's faces. Apparently, he was the only one who didn't know what Justice was.

As her laughter died down, Chloe decided to give him a break. "Justice is the new bar opening in Star City." She explained.

"Ok…" Clark said. "Why's it called Justice though?" He questioned. "What? Is it in honor of-" Then he stopped abruptly as realization dawned on him. Chloe nodded her head, beaming at him, and the corners of his mouth began to twitch upwards._ How could I have not realized this sooner?_

"That's right Clark." Bart said, as he quickly appeared by Clark.

"He was like two feet away from you! What was the need to use your power?" A.C. asked, exasperated for the most part because Bart had a tendency to rub the fact that he could use his power anytime unlike A.C., who had to wait until he was in the water.

"Oh please, let me answer." Chloe said eagerly, wanting to do the honors, and Clark looked at her, waiting to hear what she so impatiently wanted to say.

"Go ahead milady." Bart said, waving his arm in front of him.

Clearing her throat theatrically, Chloe looked A.C. straight in the eyes and said with an attitude, "Because he wanted to and could do it A.C.? _Geez_!" She used a tone that screamed it should have been obvious to him.

Attempting to keep a straight face, A.C.'s came crashing down when Chloe rolled her eyes, sighing, and he began to laugh, along with Victor and Clark, while Oliver snickered.

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Bart's voice was laced with pride.

"I'm sure." Oliver drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Chloe just grinned at all of them, chuckling. She was glad the boys were back in town and knew that this visit would be fun, just like their last.

She herself had been bored, as well as Clark, since Lois and Jimmy had both left to go under cover for a report in Gotham City. She and Jimmy had broken up about a year ago, but were still good friends. This time, their attempt at a friendship was real and actually worked, shocking them both. The adjustment was awkward at first, but eventually, they came through.

They all made their way to Oliver's living room, and sat down on either various chairs or the sofa.

"So there's a bar in Star City that was made in honor of the Justice League? And we're going there tonight?" Clark wanted to make sure that his deductions were correct, from his position on the sofa.

"Yeah … my friend from the second floor wrote an article about it and the opening's _tonight_." Chloe answered, from next to him. She was actually looking forward to going. It's supposedly going to be Star City's newest hot spot. There's probably going to be a big crowd there.

"What were you doing by the computer?" Victor asked Oliver, who just joined them.

"To see if it was really true." Keeping it vague, Oliver grinned, from the big chair, when everyone looked at him curiously.

"Nothing … you guys can find out when we get there." He said, loving that he could torment them like this.

"Wait a minute …" Chloe said slowly, her face fell as she realized something. "How can you guarantee that we'll be able to get in? It's the opening and there's gonna be a _huge_ crowd there."

"You guys will be with me." He said as if that should explain everything.

"Now that's conceited." Victor remarked, and A.C. nodded in agreement.

"There's no need to be a snob." Bart shook his head, and since he was seated closest to him, Oliver slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" Bart exclaimed, as his hand instantaneously flew to where Ollie's hand had connected with. "Abusive too! You're just a package deal aren't you?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and said, "I meant … I got us in. That's what I was doing on the computer. That and something else." He was still being secretive.

"That doesn't explain the abuse!" Bart pointed out, and it looked like he wasn't about to stop making jokes about this one. "You were probably looking at porn." He accused falsely.

Chloe choked on air, and Clark began to thump, lightly, on her back, while trying to control his own snickering.

A.C. busted out laughing while Victor attempted to keep his laughter to a minimum, which didn't work.

"We have a lady here Ollie, you can't do that anymore." Bart scolded Oliver, unable to resist. "Especially keeping it on mute like that. No that it should be loud. Hell it shouldn't even be on in the first place. You're supposed to be like a role model for me." He shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"Shut up Bart." Ollie glared at him.

"I was just messing with you." He said, defensively. Bart super-sped to the kitchen, and everyone could hear the water in the sink run for a few seconds, and then turn off.

He appeared right next to Chloe and handed her the glass of water. "You ok Chloelicious?"

Her face had gone red, and she took the glass from Bart, thankfully and gulped it all down. "Yeah I'm fine." She finally wheezed out, answering him.

"But_ that_ was a good one!" She congratulated him with a wide smile, and he looked pleased at the praise.

"I'm glad some people can accept my humor." Bart said, obviously hinting at Olive, who got ready to smack him upside the head again. This time, Bart ran out of the way and Ollie just stumbled forward, and onto his feet.

Stalking forward, Oliver attempted to lunge at Bart, seeing that he was on the other side of A.C., but before he could, Chloe stepped in the way.

"Ollie … leave Bart alone." Chloe warned him.

"Thanks Chloelicious." Bart said, and kissed her on the cheek. "I know you want me." He added.

"Yeah sure I do." She snorted, sarcastically.

"But we can't be together … our friendship is as far as I want to go." Bart looked playfully apologetic, and Chloe thought about smacking him upside the head herself. And so she did.

"Ow!" He exclaimed for the second time that day. "What is it? Abuse Bart day?"

"Thank you!" Oliver said, and Chloe nodded her welcome. They both took their seats, but Bart remained on the other side of Victor, finding it much safer there.

Clark looked at him, amused clearly written across his face. He was just enjoying this too much.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Bart's sarcastic tone made them answer in return.

Clark's voice could be heard saying, "You're welcome."

Victor's amused tone clearly held sarcasm as he said, "No problem."

Last, but not least, A.C. was the only one that was blunt as he said, "You deserved it."

"So what was it that you were actually looking up on the computer?" Chloe asked, turning to Oliver.

Sighing, he said, "I wanted to keep it a surprise but oh well … we're gonna have drinks named after us." Oliver wasn't upset about what had just happened, he himself had found it kind of amusing as well, but of course he would never tell Bart that. But somehow, it seemed like Bart always knew.

"That doesn't sound very surprising, but it is cool!" Bart exclaimed. "So there's a drink out there called The Impulse?" He wondered out loud.

"Yes Bart …" Oliver spoke slowly. "I just said that."

"No man." Bart cut him off. "It only works when I do it. Okay?" Bart asked, making a face. "Okay." He answered himself.

"And to think Oliver almost made a joke." Chloe whispered to Clark, rolling her eyes.

"Actually," Clark whispered back, shifting in his seat so she could hear him better, "He can make jokes … I think he chooses not to unless the situation requires it."

"Wow." was all that came out of Chloe's mouth.

**

* * *

**

What'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO SORRY about the long wait but here's the next chapter! Next chapter should be up soon! **

**I'll keep this short and sweet … ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

A couple hours later, and the Justice League, minus one of course, had already left Oliver's apartment and were in the bar. They had changed their clothes from their daily attire to something casual but not too formal.

Chloe thought it would be funny if they each wore their signature color, because it's not s if anyone would recognize them in it. Chloe had wondered though, if she even needed to say that out loud since they _always_ wore it, hence them_ being_ their signature colors.

Right now, they were all sitting in a large booth aligned with a wide and comfortable dark blue sofa on all three sides of the room. The open side, the doorway, gave them a good view of the bar and dance floor, along with the band.

Talking and laughing with another, for once in a long time they were all relaxed.

"Hey man," A.C. said, hitting Victor on the arm. "Ready to be my wingman?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. They turned their heads at the same time to see two girls, sitting at the bar with only each other. Both were giggling to one another and sneaking glances towards both A.C. and Victor. They returned the grins and nodded their heads.

"Ooooh!" Chloe teased.

"They're just looking at you guys cuz I'm right next to you." Bart said as if that explained everything, and laughed, leaning back against the sofa. Victor reached over and hit his shoulder while A.C. rolled his eyes.

"Go on guys." Oliver told them, smirking. "Who knows when you'll get another opportunity like this."

A.C. and Victor were too entranced by the two girls at the bar to realize what Oliver had said right away. They stopped nodding their heads and glared at Oliver. Oliver, Clark, Chloe, and Bart started laughing hard, and eventually they calmed down.

"Thanks." Victor said sarcastically.

"Just go." Chloe waved them away.

"Yeah, yeah." A.C. spoke, standing up.

Victor, instead of standing up, reached over and hit Bart once again on the shoulder.

"Dude! What was that for?" Bart huffed, rubbing his somewhat sore shoulder. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Yeah, I know." Victor just shrugged his shoulders, then smirked, "It's for anything in advance … That and I just wanted to do it."

"He doesn't really need a reason." Clark agreed with him.

"You too?" The disbelief in Bart's tone made everyone snort in laughter.

"Let's go man." A.C. picked up his glass of Aquaman and Victor followed him out. Everyone in the room just looked at each other then turned their attention to the guys who had already made their way to the girls.

"Looks like they hit it off." Chloe examined after a few seconds, nodding her head as the two boys led the two girls to the dance floor.

"They're not coming back." Clark muttered, and Chloe snorted in laughter. "I think I'll get a Green Arrow." Bart said, standing up from the sofa.

"Correction!" Oliver's head snapped up, and said immediately, "It's_ The_ Green Arrow."

"And why do you want one?" Chloe questioned, raising a blonde eyebrow at the younger boy.

"So I could drink it, spit it out, and say 'The Green Arrow sucks!'" Bart exclaimed the last part and jumped out of the way when Oliver attempted to swipe at him.

"You little-" Oliver growled.

"I can't hear you!" Bart cut him off, as he jumped through the crowd, dodging people.

Ollie already got out of his seat and was standing. Shaking his head, he looked at Clark.

Clark, who was able to hide his grin, just gave Oliver a look that said I-don't-know-man, and shrugged his shoulders.

Muffled snickering could be heard behind them and they both turned around to see Chloe's head ducked down and her hand attached to her mouth.

Oliver walked a few steps to stand directly in front of her, staying silent. Chloe looked up slowly and removed her hand from her mouth to reveal her biting down on her lip to keep from laughing.

Clark just watched, wondering what Oliver was going to do.

Slowly, a grin spread across his face and he held out his hand for her to take.

"Wanna dance?" Oliver asked, casually.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Chloe cocked her head to the side as if thinking about his offer. Then, smiled up at him and said, "Sure!", and grabbed his hand, as he pulled her up.

Clark's smile instantly dropped and he looked stunned, rooted to his spot, he followed them with his eyes. One moment he was having fun and laughing and the next he felt as if the fun had been sucked out of him.

Pulling her up, Oliver made sure that Clark could see him holding onto Chloe's hand as they walked to the dance floor. Luckily though, Chloe didn't think of anything about their hand holding. They danced for a few seconds, when suddenly Chloe stopped.

"Oh wait!" Chloe put her hands up to signal Oliver to stop dancing, since the music was loud and blaring.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"We can't leave Clark all alone." Chloe remembered, feeling a little bad that she had forgotten, since A.C. and Victor were with some girls and Bart had run off somewhere.

Oliver let out a sigh. "I thought it was something big." He said, rolling his eyes a little. Chloe just glared at him. "He's a big boy Chlo, don't worry about him so much. And look … he's fine with just sitting at the bar." Oliver pointed to Clark ordering something at the bar.

Chloe followed his hand and looked at Clark. She couldn't help but notice something was off about his posture. He was slouching a little more than usual.

_Whoa wait! How did I just notice that?_ Chloe thought, sartled. True, she and Clark have been very close friends for years, but this realization was different in a way. Letting out a breath, she cleared her head._ No, I'm here to have a good time, not be strung up on Clark. Not that I am._

Putting her thoughts to the back of her head, she looked back at Oliver and nodded.

Clark finally turned away and then something strange happened. Feeling heat well up behind his eye lids, he immediately shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Opening his eyes a little, he blinked a few times; hoping that the heat he could feel wouldn't shoot out. This would be the worst time for that to happen! After a few moments, he did calm down and was able to open his eyes without rays of heat shooting out and burning anyone or anything. That would be bad.

Glancing back at the dance floor, Clark felt his jaw tighten at seeing Oliver holding Chloe close to him, and swaying together. He once again looked away.

_What was all that about?_ Clark thought, confused as a new emotion stirred inside him. He, of course, knew it had to do something with Chloe dancing with Ollie, but why would he care?_ Because he needs to get his hands off of her that's why!_ That sudden thought shocked him, and he immediately felt guilty. _No, no that's not right. Chloe has the right to dance with whoever she wants to._ If that was true, then why did his heat vision almost start up? Why did he feel as if something was lodged in his throat, giving him a sense of the air knocked out of him? And why did he feel as if Chloe dancing with Oliver was some sort of crime when it wasn't?

"Hey hot stuff!" Clark heard from behind him, but he ignored the deep voice, thinking that he was talking to someone else at the bar. Only did he find out he was wrong when he felt a masculine hand sliding its way up his back.

"W-Whoa!" Clark jumped out of his seat, frightened.

"What's wrong honey?" The man asked, and Clark's face immediately turned five different shades of red.

"Uh- I'm sorry but I- uh- I…" Clark was at a loss of words and he didn't know what to say because this had never happened to him before. "I uh- I don't swing_ that_ way." He hoped that wasn't rude but got the message across clearly.

"But haven't you ever thought of it? A little?" The man attempted to give a look that was a mix of Come hither and sexy innocence.

Clark just looked at him incredibly disturbed and said, "Uh N-No I h-haven't." He stumbled through his words, and then decided to just leave the man. He turned and ran for it, not using is super-speed, but certainly wishing he could. He definitely didn't stop when he heard the man call out to him, saying that he should at least take his number if he wanted to reconsider his 'offer'.

Finally reaching their booth, Clark slumped onto the sofa and leaned his head back.

"Oh geez!" Clark sighed, closing his eyes.

He felt someone sit down next to him, and didn't even have to open his eyes to see who it was.

"What is it Bart?"

"I just wanted to say that I saw what happened." Bart sounded civilized for once, and Clark opened one eye.

"Yeah … and?"

"And … I just wanted to say that," Now both of Clark's eyes were opened, "Well you haven't had much luck with the ladies-" Bart made a weak attempt to prevent from laughing but that failed miserably and he started laughing so hard he doubled over … and to think that he spoke as if he was trying to persuade Clark to reconsider.

"Shut up." Was all Clark said.

* * *

"Hey uh you need anything to drink?" Oliver asked Chloe after dancing to a few songs.

"Not really, but I do need to go to the bathroom."

"Alright then." Oliver nodded and Chloe turned around and headed to the bathroom.

Oliver made his way to the bar where A.C. and Victor were already waiting for him.

"Where are your dates?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We decided that this wasn't the time to be-" A.C. was swiftly cut off by Victor.

"They had boyfriends."

"Right." Oliver shook his head, chuckling. He scanned their faces, and seeing no visible injuries on either boys, he knew that there was nothing that he needed to take care of personally. Turning to the bartender, he ordered a drink.

"So when do we start our plan?" A.C. asked Oliver.

Smirking, Victor spoke, "It already started." He was referring to the dancing.

"Let me rephrase it then. When are we gonna take the next step?" The bartender gave Oliver his drink.

Taking a sip from it, he said, "Soon, boys. Very soon."

**

* * *

**

So … what'd you guys think of this chapter??


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been SO LONG since I updated but I just want to thank EVERYONE for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! That was awesome (You guys are GREAT) and I really do appreciate it! I am really happy to finally get something up for you guys. **

**I'm REALLY sorry about this taking so long, but I feel like I've hit a writer's block for this fic. But I don't want to give up on this, so if anyone has any ideas than please feel free to share them! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything you see familiar, just the plot. **

* * *

The next day, everyone was woken up around 9:30 in the morning.

"Wakey wakey!" The dirty blonde haired and blue eyed Justice League member yelled, as he pounded on Victor's door with both fists. Luckily, there was enough space in Oliver's Apartment for everyone to have their own room. Being a billionaire does have its advantages.

"What?!" Victor snapped, a little agitated, snatching the door open to reveal himself in only boxers.

_Wow, someone's not a morning person! Ha, think I'd get it the first time I did this but nope!_ It's true … Bart took great enjoyment in disturbing everyone's peace and quiet first thing the morning … it's how he always started off his day, with a little mischief. "Nothing geez! It's just that Ollie called me to get everyone." Bart shrugged his shoulders innocently.

Victor closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance at Oliver. _Why? Why does he have to wake everyone up so early?!_

Even though Victor is one of Oliver's close friends, a man with computer hardware in him still needs his sleep.

"Trust me man," Bart nodded in agreement as he leaned against the wall, "I know."

"It's not even 10 yet …" A.C. put in groggily, opening his door, which was opposite of Victor's. He wore boxers and a tank top, and his hair was messy.

Bart huffed not wanting to deal with another sleep deprived whiny superhero, so he abruptly turned around and super sped out of the hallway.

"What's his issue?" A.C. asked Victor, confused, rubbing his eyes.

"I think we intimidate him." Victor supplied, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Oh." A.C. flexed an arm jokingly, as Victor shook his head and closed his bedroom door.

"Good talking to you too!" A.C. yelled at the door, hoping that he disturbed Victor's peace. Yawning, he turned around to go back into his own room.

"What's for breakfast?" Bart asked, entering the kitchen, expecting to see Chloe standing at the stove, cooking for everyone. He was wrong … she was standing by the counter making coffee.

"I-Hop." Chloe answered, turning around to face him with an amused look on her face. Pushing her blonde hair behind her ears, she said, "I ordered and Clark delivered."

"Ollie paid?" Bart predicted, tilting his head to the side, as he leaned against the refrigerator.

"Yup." Chloe nodded, grinning. "When does he not pay? Not that _I'm_ complaining though."

Bart laughed, "He is the family piggy bank," He said as he walked over to the bags that were placed on the counter opposite Chloe. "Very useful."

"That he is indeed," Chloe said, following him. She ordered so much that she kind of forgot what she ordered in the first place.

"So when did you get here?" Bart asked, since it was only him, Oliver, Victor, and A.C. that lived in that apartment. Sometimes Bruce stayed with them as well.

"Like five minutes ago," Chloe answered, "I only live next door you know." She said. Oliver had gotten her that apartment, so they could stay closer. Chloe was paying him back for it, even though he said it was completely unnecessary, in installments.

"Yes I do know," Bart pretended to act suave, "And like I offered before … I'm free for any late night meetings for milk and cookies. And other cavity inducing foods!" He spoke seriously, making Chloe chuckle.

"I know Bart, and thanks. I'll take you up on that offer." She promised, "Someday."

"I think we should dig in," Chloe looked around to make sure no one was there, "Before they get all the good stuff!"

"You're right!" Bart nodded, as they began to quickly take things out of the bags. "Oh thank you!" Bart exclaimed, holding up a plate of Banana Caramel Cheesecake.

Grinning, Chloe shook her head, "I wish I could've seen the expression on the guy's face when I ordered! He probably thought I was_ crazy_ for ordering eight different pancakes and waffles, not including the omelets, deserts, or burgers."

"Yeah well no one would understand us and our appetites." Bart shook his head in feign sadness, "Oh well … Being a superhero can take a lot out of you." He said, making Chloe laugh. "But it's worth it." He shrugged. Chloe knew that everyone took pride in what they did to help the world, and it meant a lot to her that she was part of this.

"We don't need plates do we?"

"No." Chloe scoffed, "Everyone's just going to eat straight out of the containers."

"True. Ollie's lesson manners so did not stick." Bart remembered that phase where Oliver attempted to help their table manners.

"It_ did not_." Chloe agreed, shaking her head as she remembered it had somehow turned into a food fight.

Nodding his head, he asked, "So where is Clark? I thought he would've already dug in by now."

"He said that he'll be down soon, it was strange though," Chloe said, her brow furrowing in confusion, "He was acting a little weird towards me."

"Really?" Bart asked sarcastically, taking the cover off of his container and picking up the desert, "Now why would he act like that?" He bit into the treat as Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean? And why are you eating something sweet first thing in the morning?" She scolded him, swatting at his hand over and over again. "Eat something real." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Bart sighed, putting it down grumpily, "And I didn't mean anything by it." He smirked. "Nothing at all." Grinning like he knew a secret, he grabbed a plate of Blueberry pancakes and syrup and super sped to the table, sitting down in a chair.

"That wasn't strange at all either." Chloe huffed, deciding that she will get to the bottom of this. Turning back to her coffee pot, she began to pour the contents of it into a light blue mug.

After drowning his pancakes in syrup, Bart picked up his fork.

"Bart…" A voice reprimanded him from behind. Bart rolled his eyes, knowing that tone very well.

"Yes Oliver?" Bart asked, playing dumb, as he turned in his chair to face Oliver. He stood there with his arms crossed, not in anger but in irritation.

"Move." Ollie said slowly, and motioned by flicking his wrist.

"Now_ why_ would I do that?" Bart clearly wasn't going to give up the seat he had resided in.

"Oh will you_ please_ just get out of his seat?" Clark snapped, annoyed as he entered the room. "We've been through this several times!_ That's_ Oliver's seat and it has been for the last three months!" He muttered, "Grow up."

Oliver and Bart just stared at Clark, finding his input in the matter not only random, since they hadn't heard him coming, but strange too because Clark always seemed to enjoy their bickering.

"Fine." Bart said, shortly, as he grabbed his plate and stood up from the seat. The only thing that got on Bart's nerves was whenever someone told him to 'Grow up' … HELLO! He helps SAVE the world … That's pretty 'Grown up'! _And to think it came from Clark of all people! He's one of my amigos!_ Bart thought, shaking his head.

Oliver smirked at him and Bart stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. Instead of just sitting in the next seat, Bart moved all the way down to the end of the table, sitting directly opposite of Oliver.

"You didn't have to move that far down." Clark stated, feeling kind of guilty for blowing up like that, even if it was diminutive compared to what he could do when he was really angry. Fortunately for everyone, in the world, he never got really angry out of the blue.

"Yes I know." Uh-oh, when Bart used respective and proper grammar, it meant he was feeling dejected.

Clark sat down a few seats down from Oliver, who noticed.

"Thought you were gonna blow up at Ollie, not me." Bart muttered in a low voice into his pancakes. "I'm not the one that was dancing with your girl."

Of course Clark heard him very well, and rolled his eyes as he remembered seeing Oliver and Chloe dance. He still felt confused about his feelings but seriously! Was it_ that_ necessary for them to be dancing so close together?

Opening his mouth to apologize to Bart, Clark clamped it shut when he heard three sets of footsteps nearing them. The three people came into the room that Oliver, Clark, and Bart were in.

"So what were their names?" Chloe asked, holding a few bags and balancing a tray that had several different mugs on them. She was followed by Victor and A.C., who were holding onto the rest of the bags. They put everything onto the table and began taking out the contents of the bags and passing them to whomever it belonged to.

"Ah!" A.C. smirked, reminiscing last night. "Her name was_ Melissa_."

"Mine was Chelsea." Victor smirked, nodding his head.

"And their boyfriends' names were …" Ollie trailed off, smirking as he saw that both of their faces fell, and then turned to glare at him. Clark looked at them in amusement, staying quiet.

"Don't worry." Chloe chuckled at them, "There are plenty of fish in the sea." She said nonchalantly, biting her lip to see what Bart would say.

Clark glanced at Chloe, amused since she had just set up the joke_ for_ him! He noticed she was happy, not that it was hard to hide. She probably had her intake of coffee for that hour of the day, until she needed another cup. Unbeknownst to him and her, the corners of Clark's mouth twitched upward. Just looking at her made him feel good. _I wonder if I've always done that whenever I looked at Chloe before, 'cause I know I've looked at her a lot! Not in a stalker way though._ He thought, once he realized he was staring at her and he was smiling. He ducked his head quickly, looking down at the Breakfast Sample he ordered, blushing.

Oliver kept his face impassive, but he was grinning like crazy on the inside as he glanced at them.

When no one heard anything, they all turned to where Bart was seated to see him eating his pancakes peacefully.

"What?" He asked, bewildered, looking up at everyone staring at him in mild shock. He looked back down at his pancakes, then back to everyone's faces. "Hey I wasn't gonna start off with these pancakes … I was gonna eat something sweet and unhealthy first but Chloe wouldn't let me eat my desert!" He said, pointing at Chloe with his fork, thinking that was why they were all staring at him. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"You're not gonna say anything?" A.C. asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I just asked why everyone's looking at me weird." Bart said, more slowly this time, making A.C. roll his eyes.

"He meant about the fish jokes!" Victor said, as Chloe nodded.

She handed everyone their own mug, filled with whatever they liked to drink with their breakfast. Chloe's purple (since it was the only color available, believe it or not but the guys could be picky) mug was filled with coffee. Bart's red mug has orange juice in it, while Clark's blue one was filled with milk. Oliver just had plain black coffee in his green mug. Chloe would always pretend to gag whenever she saw Oliver drinking that … How someone could drink coffee without any sugar or milk and be satisfied with the bitter taste was beyond her.

"I didn't hear anything." Bart muttered, continuing his breakfast.

"Are you alright Bart?" Chloe was concerned about his behavior. He was fine a few minutes ago in the kitchen._ Maybe something happened out here …_ She thought to her herself.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said shortly, still looking down, not wanting to talk about it.

Clark looked down at his plate, guilty. Oliver kept his face impassive, not wanting to sell Clark out. This matter was between Clark and Bart, and if anyone was to know anything about it then either one of them would tell someone. It wasn't his place to do so.

Chloe just signaled Victor and A.C. to let it go, no one wanted to push Bart any further.

"So what took everyone so long to get here?" Oliver asked, taking a container that held one of his favorites, the Big Steak Omelet and salsa. He missed the glares that Victor and A.C. sent him and only Chloe noticed Bart's small smile.

"What?" Oliver asked, finally looking up.

"WHY do we have to be up so early?" Victor questioned him, plopping down into his seat. "I mean we_ save_ the world like every week!"

"Well I can't have everyone being lazy and sleeping in." Oliver said, in a tone that said it's clearly evident that by Victor's statement he was just proving his own point.

"But a little more sleep could do us good." A.C. put in, digging into his T-Bone Steak.

"Or a little less night clubbing." Clark muttered.

"Well it _was_ for the opening of a club that's in our name, so I think us going last night was alright." Bart answered Clark, since he was the only one who heard him, besides Oliver.

Clark raised an eyebrow at Bart's tone … Bart never spoke to Clark like that!

"And anyways," Bart continued, not looking in Clark's direction, "If you're doing it for the beauty sleep," He directed his comment to both Victor and A.C., "Trust me and quit while you're both behind … Far_ far_ behind." He added, grinning.

_At least he's not mad anymore._ Clark thought, but then noticed for the next ten minutes that Bart didn't talk to him. _Well not at everyone else._ He still felt bad about what he said. So, Clark made a mental note to catch up with Bart when everyone cleared out to apologize to him.

Clark heard footsteps, by the means of his super-hearing, entering the apartment. He would've alerted everyone of the new comer, but there was so need for alarm. He knew those footsteps very well … And they were ready for him. Within a few more seconds, the figure stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Good morning everybody." He said, and everyone's heads snapped up.

"How'd you get in here?" Oliver asked.

"I have a key …" He said, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you lost in all that crap on your desk." Oliver said, calmly.

"I did, but then I found it again." The man shrugged, uncrossing his arms.

"Will you at least warn us before you come into the apartment?" Chloe asked, rolling her eyes, "Leave the 'sneaking around quietly without making any noise' for Batman to do at night … Bruce."

**

* * *

**

Since I feel like I'm running out of ideas … What do you guys wanna see happen between the JL members? Any specific interaction, conversations, trips?

**Any ideas whatsoever? It'd be great if you could help out! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews and alerts!! **

**Ok so I LOVE the ideas that I've gotten so far, and I'll try to incorporate them into the next chapter because it'll make more sense. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything but the plot. **

* * *

"I know you secretly love it." Bruce winked at her, sitting down and occupying the chair next to her. Bruce, although he is the ever serious one (shockingly, more serious than Oliver in Bart's opinion) he did have his relaxing moments. This was one of them.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but turned to give him a hug, grinning. Bruce returned the hug with a little squeeze and patted her shoulder, releasing her. He knew Clark was watching. When is Clark not ever watching these days?

"Hey Bruce!" Bart greeted him from all the way down the table.

Bruce leaned back in his chair to see where the voice was coming from. Confused, he spoke, "Hey Bart … uh what are you doing over there? Everyone's _here_."

Bart nodded his head, "I know you guys are there, I just wanted to sit here."

_Who got on_ his_ bad side?_ Bruce thought to himself, since Bart usually loved being the center of attention.

Bruce, knowingly, put his arm around Chloe's chair. Clark tried to ignore it. He really hope he didn't burn the table … or Bruce. That wouldn't be good.

_Huh … He's finally on our side._ Oliver noted to himself, raising a brow at Bruce, discreetly, who just shrugged his shoulders. Oliver thought back to the conversation he and the others had with Bruce about their plan to bring Clark and Chloe together.

"_So what do ya say Bruce?" Bart asked, slinging his arm over the older and taller man. He did have to stretch up a little to reach him though. _

_Bruce looked at all of their expecting faces, no emotions shown on his. _

"_Are you guys kidding me?" He questioned. _

"_What?" Oliver asked, puzzled. _

"_Why would we interfere? I mean it's none of our business and just … I don't know! Let the chips fall where they may." He advised firmly. If there was something that he believed in, it would be that Clark and Chloe did have a chance to be together. _

"_Yeah well Clark's chips are falling VERY slowly." Bart put in, and the others nodded, agreeing. _

"_Anyways," Victor added, "When you're in the JL everything is_ everyone's_ business right?" _

"_Well-" _

"_Aren't_ you_ the one that said that in the first place?" A.C. asked, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Obviously that was different." Bruce defended himself._

"_How?" Bart asked, clearly not seeing where Bruce was coming from._

_Wiping his face with his hand in aggravation, Bruce said, "Okay look … Clark and Chloe have a great chance of actually being together." He said slowly. "But if we interfere we could mess it up and make things worse! I for one, do NOT want to take that chance." _

"_We'll be careful about it." Oliver rolled his eyes at Bruce's over apprehensive antics. "We know how to execute plans." _

"_Well in the process try not to execute their relationship." A few minutes later and Bruce had left the apartment, leaving the others to their own thoughts. _

"_He's right." Oliver spoke up, first. "By doing this, we could jeopardize everything they have and stand for." One of the things that Oliver knew by observing the two of them was that, if they could make it together, then he knew that it could be a possibility for him to have someone too. _

"_Or…" Bart started, "We could bring them closer together, they get married, and have children that are named after us!" He grinned, proudly. _

"_Oh yeah," A.C. snickered, "Little Olivia and Victoria." He high fived Bart, right before they were both attacked. _

"You missed out last night." Victor told him, "Justice was great, can't believe you actually missed the opening of a club in_ our_ name!" He shook his head, in disbelief.

"I know, and I wish I could've been here but I had some important things to do." Bruce explained, trying to be vague.

"Yeah, like what?" A.C. asked, genuinely interested. "You always have 'important things to do'."

"Made my suit stronger." Bruce answered, shrugging carelessly. But then he grinned because it sounded like Oliver just choked on whatever he was eating.

Coughing, to clear his throat, he ignored everyone looking at them in confusion.

"What?" Ollie asked, disbelievingly. "You can do that? Damnit!" He cursed. He had been trying to find ways of making all of their suits stronger but not too heavy to walk around in where they could be slowed down.

"Calm down," Bruce rolled his eyes, "My people are working on Victor, A.C., and Bart's right now. Yours and Clark's are done though."

"Did you bring them with you?" Oliver asked, calmly. But it was clear by the look in his eyes that he was very eager.

Bruce finally removed his arm from Chloe's chair. "Nope." He shook his head. "That wouldn't be fair if I did that, now would it?" He asked, highly amused.

Oliver glowered, and muttered, "No it wouldn't be."

"Someone's spoiled." Bart muttered, making Victor snort and A.C. choke on his bite of food. Oliver looked up and glared at Bart who just waved.

"And why didn't you tell me that you were working on making them stronger?" Oliver glared at him.

"I didn't tell you, Oliver, because it was supposed to be a surprise for you all." He rolled his eyes, then added, "And I didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"For my own amusement … I mean listening to you go on and on about how difficult it was trying to make them stronger was just adding fuel to the fire. And seeing you fail at it." He tipped his head back, like he was reliving those moments over, and smirked. Oliver glowered at him.

"Oh no!" Bart said sarcastically, "Mom and Dad are fighting!" He covered his face. "Make it stop!"

Chloe snorted into her cup of coffee.

"They're gonna get a divorce now Bart!" A.C. pretended to glare at him, "Now we have to go through them fighting over who gets the right to keep us." He shook his head.

Oliver and Bruce looked at the other. "You can keep them, I don't want them." Bruce held up his hands and Oliver groaned.

"What? You guys couldn't have even pretended to fight for us?" Victor shook his head at them. "Mm-mm."

"Thank for that Ollie," Bart looked him straight in the eyes and glared, "Just for that, if it ever comes down to that situation, I'd purposely make your life miserable."

Oliver looked taken aback, but then he met Bart's glare with his own, "More than you have now?"

"Yes." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't take any of them?" Chloe asked Bruce.

"I'll take Clark." Bruce shrugged, "He's pretty handy around the house." He said, seriously.

Clark couldn't help but give his input, "I'd run away." He said, just as seriously, trying not to laugh.

Then, as if the thought just came into her head, Chloe asked, "Why didn't you guys deny being mom and dad?" Bringing them all back to the original thought, all the guys looked up, finding it now kind of awkward. Well, it was just more fun going along with it! But they all knew Chloe would just roll her eyes at that explanation.

"Do you want me to go get the suits?" Clark asked, breaking the silence. He was their delivery guy, and sometimes that made Clark feel weird. But it was alright since their only other options were to wait or send Bart. The latter of the two options speaks for itself.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Bruce looked at him, giving him an appreciative nod. "If we send Bart then the suits might weigh him down." They chuckled.

"Haha." Bart said sarcastically, "I'd still get there and here faster than Clark."

"Yeah okay." Chloe answered, feeling content that at least Bart wasn't feeling cross with anyone anymore.

Bart was about to reply back but A.C. cut him off. "Are we all done eating here?" All the plates were nearly empty so they decided that they were done. They all got up and headed into the kitchen to dispose of their containers that acted as plates and mugs.

"What do we do now?" Clark asked, leaning against the island. Chloe moved to stand next to him and shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied, "Do we have anything that needs to be looked up? A mission? Investigate something?" Chloe was itching to do something along those lines since she was on break. The JL all teamed up against her saying she _needed_ it, even she didn't_ want_ it. _Not like I can be strong against Clark's Look - I mean any of their looks!_ She corrected herself, mentally hitting her head. _Ok fine! Clark's input that I should have time to relax was the straw that broke the camel's back!_ She conceded. _How can_ anyone_ say 'No' to his Look anyways?_ I_ can't!_

_That's 'cause you're in love with him!_ Came the input of another voice in her head. **(A/N - LOL That's when you KNOW you have issues! I'm just kidding, I'm sure we all do that … Well I mean I do, I think lol!)**

_I am not! I got over that obsession in high school!_

_I said 'in love' NOT 'obsession'!_ Thought the contradicting voice.

_You didn't SAY anything!_

_If I had a voice I'd growl at you! Well I can do it in here … Grrr! And if I had a body I'd hurt you for being so oblivious!_

_Wow … _

_Shut up! And anyways, you know you still love Clark and that will never go away._ The contradicting voice seemed to have a cocky tone to it.

_Of course I still love Clark, he's my best friend-_

_I meant you're still in love with him!_

_You're me and we cannot be arguing on this! _

_Oh we so can! And I'm right, you're wrong end of discussion now talk out loud so they don't think you're weirder than you come off as. _

_Gee thanks!_

"Uh sorry! I just zoned out there," Chloe explained, blushing lightly at Clark's curious gaze above all of theirs, when she saw that everyone was staring at her, "What did you say?" She asked Oliver.

Oliver gave her a weird look but they all just shrugged it off, "I said that there's nothing to investigate since nothing has come up yet. I mean we're still gonna go out at night to check up on things here and there."

"Mostly dark places like alley or tunnel ways." Bruce explained. "But even then it's not necessary for all of us to go."

"Right." Chloe nodded, understandingly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Bart told them, and they all gave him looks. He turned around and super sped up the stairs.

"That was great to know." Chloe said.

"Why don't we all go in the other room?" Oliver suggested, knowing that Clark might want to apologize to Bart now.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Bruce put in, knowing Oliver had a reason for that. Victor, A.C. and Chloe just shrugged and all went in the other room.

Oliver stopped Clark with his hand and said, "Go."

Clark looked confused at first, but then realized that he meant he should go see Bart now. Nodding his head, Clark turned to the stairs and walked up them. Unlike Bart, Clark didn't see the need of using his abilities for_ everything_. It's one of the things Oliver respected about him.

"What'd he do?" Bruce questioned Oliver, once they heard Clark's footsteps disappear. Sure, he could've been listening in on them but it wouldn't really matter.

Clark made it up stairs, and waited in the hallway where the bathroom was. Once Bart was done, he opened the door and came out, taken aback at seeing Clark there.

"Were you waiting for the bathroom?" He asked.

"No." Clark said, looking at Bart. Sighing, he just let it out. "I'm sorry Bart, I shouldn't have said for you to 'Grow up'. That was low."

"Well I'm glad that you know that, Clark." Bart said, with seriousness etched across his face and in his voice. The stern look on his face cracked under the worried look in Clark's eyes. Bart shook his head, grinning. "It's alright mi amigo!" He said, jokingly punching Clark's arm. Clark just chuckled at the younger boy, standing perfectly still even though he was just punched. Bart pulled his hand back, shaking it lightly. "Just chill out on the anger issues." He spoke.

"I know," Clark sighed, "I don't know why I got mad like that," He lied, "I mean I do know … There's just something on my mind." He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Oh." Bart said quietly, while on the inside he was jumping up and down. He knew they were getting to him! "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, trying to be helpful.

"No," Clark looked at him weird. Bart wasn't exactly one to offer sentimental thoughts on anything, unless it is a dire situation, but they haven't had one of those in a while. Even then, he'd just joke his way out of it. That was more of Chloe's area anyways, but it's not like he could go to Chloe about this! "But thanks."

"No problem." Bart answered quickly. "We should go now before everyone gets the wrong idea huh?" He laughed, and sped out of there before Clark could say anything. Clark just rolled his eyes at where Bart had once been standing.

Instead of walking down the stairs, he followed Bart's poor example and used his super speed ability as well.

"Did someone come up with something for us to do then?" Bart asked, reappearing in the room where the others were. Victor was going through DVD's while A.C. and Bruce were talking more about the suits. Oliver was flipping through the channels, knowing that nothing would be on and Chloe was leaning back on the couch.

They all shook their heads 'No'.

"I have an idea." Bart smirked at them all. "How about we play truth or dare?" He asked, right when Clark entered.

_Oh great._ Clark thought to himself.

"Yes!" Chloe said, excitedly.

"No!" Oliver exclaimed, at the same time, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah! We should totally play, I mean when was the last time we did something fun?" Chloe asked, looking at the others.

Clark was shaking his head 'No', Bart was nodding his head 'Yes', while Bruce, Victor and A.C. seemed to be contemplating their thoughts.

"What do you guys think?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms and arching a brow.

Victor mimicked him, mockingly, "I don't know," He said, "What do_ you_ … think?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms only to swat Victor unexpectedly upside the head.

"Ow!" Victor complained, rubbing the back of his head, and looking at Bruce expectantly. Ha, he was looking for an apology.

"What?" Bruce rolled his eyes, hiding his amusement very well. "Life sucks."

"I think we should play." A.C. said, and Chloe's eyes lit up. Three against seven, one more and they'd dominate!

"Really? 'Cause this just spells trouble." Victor stated. "I choose no." Chloe glared at him and he looked down.

"Well looks like it's up to you Bruce." Chloe walked over to him. "What do you choose?"

Bruce looked between Chloe and Oliver, back and forth. He squinted his eyes to determine whose side he should choose.

"I choose to …" He stopped for a dramatic pause and said, "That we play the game!" He announced.

Grinning, Chloe hugged him quickly before releasing him and turning to Oliver. She didn't say anything, but just gave him a haughty look.

Slinging an arm over her shoulder, Bruce spoke, "I only chose to play because I knew you wanted to." He said, charmingly, making Clark roll his eyes.

"Shouldn't we play_ now_?" Clark asked, annoyed at how_ everyone_ suddenly flirts with Chloe.

"Alright," Bart answered, "Don't get your kryptonite in a bunch." Clark gave him a look.

"Should I get a fire extinguisher?" Bart teased him, but whispered it knowing that Clark would pick up on it, once everyone sat down.

"Maybe." Clark answered, honestly, as Bart's eyes widened.

**

* * *

**

Any ideas for truths or dares?? I have a few in mind!


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize_ deeply_, PROFUSELY, and just so much more! I could hand out a bunch of excuses but I doubt you guys care. Just know… Writer's block. Crappy Summer. More Writer's block with every story. Moving=crappy mood. And this never ending, damn,_ Writer's block_. And it really sucks because I have this great idea for another Smallville fic which is Oliver centric and feels fun but my muse is beyond stubborn that I may beat her with a pan but I don't think that's very encouraging. Okay I'll keep this short and move onto the chapter.

*sighs* I'm still sorry and I hope some if not all are still reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was gathered on the floor together. Bart had a fire extinguisher secretly hidden behind him. It was small, but it could definitely get the job done in case a certain Kryptonian got a little green eyed. He was keeping an eye on Clark, who regretted saying anything in the first place.

"Here we go…" Bart tossed a plastic bottle in the middle of their circle. "So who wants to start off?"

"I will." Chloe called eagerly, and grabbed the bottle. She placed it in the center of the group and looked at everyone, a grin slowly taking over her features as she twisted and flicked her wrist, letting go and settling back in a comfy position. They all watched, entranced by the empty spinning plastic Sprite bottle until it came to a slow stop.

"Well, well, well." Chloe chuckled, smirking. "Truth or Dare Bruce?" She questioned him, tilting her head to the side.

"Dare." Bruce smirked, not a hint of hesitance or reluctance in his tone.

"I dare you to give the person on the left a piggy back ride around the room." Chloe grinned.

Bruce furrowed his brows and looked to what would be Chloe's left and found himself staring at Oliver. They looked at each other for a second, expressionless, before looks of disgust overtook their sharp features.

"_No._" Oliver stated plain and firmly, while Bruce shook his head.

"Your left Bruce." Chloe corrected him, rolling her eyes.

Bruce looked to his left, and Bart looked up.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" Bart asked, defensively. He obviously had not been listening.

"What's the last thing you remember Bart?" Clark questioned, holding up a hand when AC was about to tell him. He wanted him to figure it out on his own.

Bart's boyish face took on an even more puzzled look as he tried to remember. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared intently at the ground.

"At this rate--" Victor started but Chloe silenced him with a sharp look. "O-okay…"

"Uh…." Bart sucked his teeth, and looked up and into everyone's faces to see if anyone would reveal any hint in some way or another.

When his eyes landed on Chloe, she lifted her hands and jabbed her thumbs over her back, and then mouthed the words, "_Piggy back ride!_"

"Piggy….back….ride?" Bart turned to look at Bruce for confirmation when he realized what he said and gasped. "Yes! Let's go!" He jumped up eagerly.

Oliver laughed and clapped Bruce's back, who glowered at him momentarily before standing up and brushing himself off. Bart was practically bouncing with joy.

"You guys can continue the game, nothing too funny!" Bart warned them. He saw that Bruce's back was turned and assumed he was ready, so he ran without the extra boost and launched himself at Bruce, instantly locking his arms around the older male.

Well, Bruce_ wasn't_ ready.

"BART!" Chloe admonished, covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Oof!" The suave nonchalant man was caught so off guard that his eyes widened and he made a choking sound, tugging on Bart's arms. Luckily though, his reflexes where good enough at the moment that he didn't fall or throw Bart off of him. All he wanted was air.

Bart rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Fine." He muttered and loosened his arms. Bruce placed his hands under Bart's knees and shook his head, muttering how stupid this game was.

"Let's GO!" Bart ordered, and Bruce sent a withering glare towards Chloe before they both disappeared out of the room.

Chloe finally calmed down, AC nudged Victor who had fallen backwards and simply decided to lay there until he got past his fit, and Oliver lifted his face from his hands. Seeing Bruce of all people being ordered around by Bart was enough to make Lionel Luthor laugh out of amusement.

Clark spun the bottle next, since Bruce wasn't there to do it himself.

"Ollie," Clark gave him a half-smile. "Truth or dare?"

Oliver looked at the place where Bruce and Bart had both once presided and said without any hesitance, "_Truth_."

"If you were Kryptonian, for a day what would you do?" Clark sat back further so he could have more space to stretch his long legs.

"Find another Kryptonian and have the best sex." Oliver said bluntly, and lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"_Yes_!" Victor and AC both cheered him, completely supporting his decision, making him smirk.

Clark chuckled, shaking his head and looking down slightly, feeling that he should have seen that coming. He turned to see Chloe's expression and saw her roll her eyes which made him in turn laugh.

_Boys_. Chloe thought, scoffing only to hide her amusement.

Oliver spun the bottle and it landed on AC. A little while later, after Victor got his turn as well, Bruce had returned with Bart still on his back.

"We're…. done!" Bruce announced, panting. He was almost to the point of crawling on his hands and knees when they reached the circle. "Bart…_ off_…. NOW!" He ordered.

"Yeah yeah!" Bart waved his hand and jumped off, landing right on his original spot.

"What happened?" Chloe asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver patted Bruce's shoulder in feign sympathy, and Bruce shook his hand off. "Kid… eats too much. Too damn heavy!"

"You're just old." Bart retorted, causing Bruce's closed eyelids to spring open. "I could hear your bones creaking the moment I jumped on you!"

"Okay! Victor's turn!" Chloe quickly evaded the fight that could have taken place.

When the bottle spun, it landed on Chloe.

"Make it a good one!" Bruce encouraged him.

"Well just for that I'm taking_ truth_." Chloe smirked at his scowl, while he rubbed his sore back.

"So if you were stranded on an island," Oliver snorted right then and there, "_with_ one person…. Who would you pick?" They all leaned in closer to hear her answer.

_This_ falls into the second step of their mission. Getting them both to relax and just have some fun. This was Bart's idea of course, but he reasoned that it was good because if either was too jealous or angry then nothing would go as planned. They don't exactly respond like the average person would to situations.

"Clark." Chloe said instantly making all the boys minus Clark exchange mischievous smiles.

Clark's head shot up and his eyebrows flew up to his hairline, "Huh?"

Chloe smiled, "Well you're the best company," She gave the rest of them looks, "my best friend, not annoying so I wouldn't be forced to eventually cut you up and eat you as a desperate last resort_ and_…" She paused and leaned her head in closer as he met her halfway, "it really… really …_ helps_ that you have superspeed so you can get us off the island after those few relaxing hours away from civilization." She finished, and laughed.

Clark looked into her, opened his mouth to say something but thought against it._ I'll always save you._ He thought to himself, feeling a sense of something beyond appreciation wash over him as he thought back to those times she's saved him.

Chloe noticed the faraway look in his eyes and thought better than to say anything.

Next was Bruce's turn again, and he chose truth this time and had to reveal who he would pick to be his slave. He sent a wink in Chloe's direction, who in turn narrowed her eyes at him.

Clark wasn't exactly an over jealous person, but_ this_ was just ridiculous. It seemed that lately Bruce was in some way or another, getting more of a reaction out of Chloe than he was. He wasn't used to being in the backseat; it was a different view for him. Usually he was right by Chloe, or she was beside him, not that whichever way anyone looked at it matters.

Bart immediately recognized the boy's brooding and elbowed Bruce discreetly.

"Uh I'd want Ollie as my slave--"

"_What?_" Oliver hissed.

"Because I always wondered what it would be like to boss him around and then have him clean up after me without talking back." Bruce chuckled, avoiding a hit and spun the bottle.

"Bart!" Bruce revealed a malicious grin, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Bart lifted his chin, to show no fear.

"Go to each state and get a memorabilia from there. Now!" Bruce said quickly.

"On it!" Bart jumped up, gave a salute and was out the door in seconds.

"Bruce!" Chloe scolded him, "Don't give him a dare just to get him out of here!" She frowned.

"Oh…" Bruce blinked, "Oh no Bart come back, I'll give you another dare." Bruce only turned his head the slightest fraction, his volume not raising that much. Clearly, he didn't care all that much.

"And I will spin again!" Bruce leaned forward and this time it landed on Clark. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Clark shrugged, wondering they would possibly tell him to do.

"I dare you to kiss Chloe." Bruce smirked.

"_What?_" Clark felt a tinge of redness tint his face as both he and Chloe exclaimed that at the same time.

If he had looked over to see her face, he would've seen that she was blushing as well but neither of them felt the courage to look at the other.

_What is this, high school?_ Oliver thought to himself, then again the dare was kind of childish but it wasn't part of the plan. That was just Bruce being Bruce.

"Um," Chloe awkwardly cleared her throat and turned to face Clark who slowly turned his face to meet her eyes. She looked at the others from the corner of her eyes and narrowed them, making Clark follow her gaze.

She looked back at him while he was distracted, and took in his features, from his beautifully sculpted face, even skin tone, kissable lips, black hair which sometimes fell onto his striking blue eyes that looked like they could see right through you ….which they technically can. But Clark's a lot more trusting, when he's not on Red-K that is.

Clark turned to Chloe when he felt her gaze fall upon him, and he openly looked back intently. Her sun kissed skin tone just made his fingers itch to touch her, stroke her cheek lovingly and look into her eyes deep green eyes and just get lost in them. He's lost himself in her eyes quite a few times, and it's a feeling that none of his powers can compare to.

Chloe leaned in first, and Clark began to meet her halfway. Her eyes fluttered close, and Clark paused a minute as their faces were only inches apart. His lips were parted and she could feel his warm breath on her face. He was so close to her that all he had to do was lean in further and finally take her soft lips with his own.

He paused for a moment, and clenched his eyes shut tightly, knowing he would regret what he was about to do. He leaned in further but moved his head at the last second to place a soft kiss on her cheek. He lingered there for a few seconds longer than appropriate for_ friends_ and then pulled back. Chloe opened her eyes and smiled at him, hiding her disappointment. Clark simply gave her a half-smile, regret clouding his eyes.

_When I do kiss Chloe Sullivan, I don't want it to be on a dare. That's not right. It's going to be when she's aware of my feelings for her. That'll be the right moment._ Clark promised himself.

The others shared looks and just shrugged, having no clue what all that was about. It was just a bunch weird oogling eyes and staring lovey dovey to Bart._ And lips missing lips._ He couldn't help but to think sarcastically and snort to himself.

A half hour later, and the game's pace had picked up a bit.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms and furrowing her brows like it wasn't a wise decision.

Bart, AC and Victor all looked back and forth between the two of them. Even Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off of them.

"Definitely." Bruce's expression didn't falter for a second.

"Okay then!" Chloe smiled, "I dare you to act out a commercial ad."

Bruce waited for more, but when she just continued to stare at him, he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright…." He stood up, feeling confused and kind of paranoid. _What was she up to?_ He thought for a few seconds and opened his mouth, about to start when Chloe cut him off.

"About Erectile dysfunction." She finished off, with a triumphant grin as Bruce's face fell completely.

_Well that just screwed me over! _Bruce thought to himself, hiding his frown so she wouldn't know she won; even though he had a feeling Chloe knew that.

Bart gasped, Clark made a choking sound, AC snorted, Victor laughed and Oliver smirked.

"Okay then." Bruce said slowly, trying to remember a commercial concerning_ that_ area of topic. He doesn't watch much TV, but a few nights ago he couldn't get much sleep and ended up watching some late night television that was accompanied by many of those hilarious ads.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you think please!!


End file.
